Sam: The Stroppy Teenager
by scooby31415
Summary: Sam is 13 and is becoming more and more moody. How will his actions affect Dean? Rated T because of some words and a teeny bit of violence. Hurt!Dean, Upset!Sam and John. Passing mention of Season 9 Bad Boys episode
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello. This is my second ever fanfiction, my first ever supernatural fanfiction. I always saw Sam as an incredibly stroppy teenager so this idea came into my head. I hope you guys like it. Please review :) You taking the time to review always makes me happy :) Sam is 13 and Dean is 17. They are in Colorado. Also, I live in the UK and went to America once when I was 5 so I really don't know much about the US, but I hope I did anything mentioning American life ect, right :) Also if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes just let me know. Also, their thoughts are written in _italics_, or if they are mimicking someone in a childish voice :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own these characters, unfortunately.**

"Come on Dean!"

"I said no Sam."

"It's just for 3 god damn hours! You're so unfair!" Sam shouted, kicking the table

"Don't kick the table, Sammy. We can't afford to replace it"

"'_Don't kick the table, Sammy'" _Sam mimicked Dean in a silly voice_._ "God, why do you try to boss me about like Dad? Be your own person for once! And it's SAM!"

"Fine, Sam, you know I can't let you go. Firstly, I don't enough money for you to go to the movies. Secondly, Dad said we weren't to leave the room."

"But Dad won't know that I would have gone. He's not back until tomorrow. Please Dean; it's my friend's birthday and the movies are 5 minutes down the road. I don't want to be the freak in the school again. Pllleeeease" Sam begged, using his puppy dog eyes he knew worked.

Dean sighed. _Dammit, why did Sam have to argue with everything?_ "Fine, but you had better be back by 11. I don't care if you have to leave early, you be back at 11"

"Thanks Dean, you're the best!" Sam said, knowing that it would get Dean on his good side. "Can I have some money?"

Dean sighed, pulling out his lunch money for tomorrow and pizza money for tonight. He'll just have to go hungry tomorrow. "$5's enough?"

"Yup" Sam said, snatching the money, and running out of the motel room grabbing his jacket on the way

"Have-" Dean called and the door slammed shut "-fun" Dean finished the sentence with a mumble. Ever since Sam had turned 13, he had gotten moody and really argumentative. Sam and Dad would have an argument almost every other day, and Dean would have to pick up the pieces and occasionally have to stand in-between them and act as a buffer.

Dean flopped down onto the couch and flicked through the channels on the TV. Choosing the least crappy movie he settled in, knowing he would actually be watching the clock over the door until Sam came home.

* * *

11:10 and Sam still wasn't home. "Where the fuck are you Sam?" Dean mumbled to himself, pacing the floor like he had been for the last 20 minutes. He heard keys at the door and saw Sam waltz in. "Do you know how late you are!" Dean shouted

"I'm like 10 minutes late dude!" Sam shouted back glancing up at the clock. _Geez, Dean could be such a worrier_.

"And I said you needed to be back by 11! I thought something could have happened to you!"

"Well it didn't so could you just calm down dude?"

Dean took a couple of deep, calming breaths "Was it good?"

"Oh, yeah it was awesome! We watched Mission Impossible"

"Glad you had fun, now go to bed bitch"

Sam rolled his eyes, why was he treated like a baby. But he decided not to push Dean tonight. He didn't like it when Dean was upset or mad at him. "Jerk" He responded and headed towards his bed.

Dean smiled at their usual banter, and laid the salt lines for the night. He glanced over at the now sleeping Sam. _Damn, he could go to sleep fast._ He smiled at the relaxed face that he hardly ever got see, it was always screwed up in anger because he was always 'misunderstood' or some crap like that. Dean could have sworn that he wasn't this much of a dick when he was 13. Crawling into his bed, he whispered "goodnight" to Sammy, drifting into his usual half sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello, hello, hello again! Thank you very much for the follows and the favourite! This chapter has a passing mention of the Bad Boys episode with Dean's time at Sonny's (I literally mean passing) :) Please take a minute to review, I would love to hear what you think of the story so far :) Anyhoo, on with the story :)**

**Disclaimer- Apparently obsession isn't the same as possession :L Which means these characters still belong to Eric Kripke :)**

Dean and Sam walked home from school, Dean's stomach grumbling from missing the last 3 meals. There had only been one bowl of cheap own brand shredded wheat left for breakfast, which he gave to Sam and then Sam had constantly complained that it tasted of cardboard. Sam kicked a stone across the floor, hands in his pockets and dragging his feet along the floor.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked as they crossed the parking lot of the motel room.

"It's Sam" Sam automatically corrected "Sammy is for babies."

"What's wrong Sam?" Dean sighed

"I don't want to leave another school again"

"We've done pretty well here, we stayed for 4 months. Surely that's something"

"I don't want to go to another school, Dean! I'm happy here! I have friends and for once I'm not the freak. We have a month left until the end of school, can't we go then?"

"You know we can't Sam, Dad has a job across in Texas."

"Can't you just leave me here and you go off with Dad"

"No Sam, the school would put you in foster care"

"Maybe that's not the worst thing" Sam mumbled as they entered their motel room

"What did you just say?" Dean asked, frozen in the doorway, glaring at Sam.

"Maybe that's not the worst thing" Sam said a little clearer "At least then I could have a normal life instead of moving around the whole time"

Dean slammed the door shut, his back to Sam, trying to take calming breaths. _I gave up my own normal so I could look after Sammy, and now he wants to bail? What the fuck?!_ "You're not going into foster care Sam. Don't wish that you were, because you'll regret it if you do go in. I'm looking after you the best I can and so is Dad. Just go and watch TV." Dean said as calmly as he could. He knew leaving Sonny's wasn't in any way Sam's fault; it had been his own choice. But when Sam kept saying he wanted to run off or go into foster care it upset Dean. All he wanted was his family to stay together, not split apart. And if Sam wanted to leave that bad, then Dean felt he obviously wasn't doing a good enough job of his only job- looking after Sammy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Dean. I didn't mean it, honest" Sam said, before dropping his bag onto the bed and getting his homework out.

"I know Sammy, I know" Dean sighed before slumping on his bed, not even bothering to do his homework considering they were moving tomorrow.

* * *

"Get your ass out of the shower Sam!" Dean shouted, banging on the door "I want some hot water too!"

"Go away Dean!" Sam shouted back

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing in there!" Dean shouted back

"No Dean, gross! Just fuck off; I'll be out in a minute"

Dean sighed and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Sam to emerge from the bathroom. Sam emerged a minute later a towel wrapped around his torso and another he was using to towel dry his hair.

"You had better saved me some hot water" Dean snapped before heading into the bathroom. He quickly undressed and hopped into the shower. He turned it on and yelped a little when ice-cold water came pouring out. Growling to himself, he took the quickest shower he could possibly take whilst shivering. He quickly got changed and emerged from the bathroom, glaring at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked

"You left me no hot water, jackass!"

"Don't exaggerate Dean"

"I'm not! All I asked was that you left me a little hot water and you left me none!"

"Fine, sorry. Happy now?" Sam replied, not really meaning it. Dean always exaggerated.

Dean rolled his eyes, letting Sam's lack of sincere apology go. He really didn't want to fight with his brother. "Have you checked the salt lines?"

"We don't need to, we haven't touched them since Dad left and were going later anyway" Sam sighed. He had already checked them but he wasn't going to admit that. He needed Dean to see that he didn't always need to follow Dad's orders to be alright.

"Just go and check the salt lines Sam"

"You do it if you're so worried"

"Just do as I say Sam!"

"Stop trying to boss me around like Dad, Dean! Be your own person for once. All you do is copy Dad and follow his orders. Have an original thought for once!"

"Shut the fuck up Sammy!"

"IT'S SAM! Sammy is for babies and I'm not a baby!"

"You're sure acting like one! You're even pouting and throwing a tantrum. If you think you are acting like an adult then you are completely wrong. Just grow up and stop behaving like a spoiled dick!"

Sam glared at Dean and jumped up, fuming at what he had just said. He wasn't a baby, he wasn't a dick and he was most certainly not spoiled. "Don't call me a dick! You're the dick! You know when I was younger I wanted to be just like you but now I'm glad I'm not. You think you're better than me when you're not. I fucking hate you!" Sam shouted before kicking the wall and then slamming the door shut after he stormed out.

Dean was hurt about what Sam had just said. They've had their arguments before and Sam's arguments with Dad had been a lot worse. But Sam had never told Dad that he hated Dad, no matter how bad the argument got. Dean rubbed his face as he sunk onto his bed. He knew Sam and he hadn't been getting along so well in such tight quarters especially as they weren't allowed to leave the house because Dad was hunting a demon so close to town. Dad was scared it would go after Sam and Dean if they left the house (although Dean had convinced him to get them go to school as it was a 10 minute walk away) and so hadn't been to the motel room in case it followed him there. Dean had got a call a couple of days ago from Dad saying that he should be able to exorcise the demon by tonight, though Dean had no idea why it would take him that long. Forgetting about checking the salt, Dean crawled under the covers as he was still freezing from the shower and fell asleep without even realising.

* * *

A man climbed through the window a couple of hours later. He smiled to himself and whispered "Got ya, Winchester" and headed over to the sleeping Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hello :) Thank you very much for the review, favourites and followings, it made my day yet again :) I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Please keep reviewing! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural. No, нет, Wú, Īe, Qo', 01101110 01101111 :)**

Dean woke up with a start. A man with a cruel smile was leaning over him.

"Wakey, wakey, Deany boy" the man smiled. Dean reached under his pillow for the gun he usually had there but it had gone. _Crap, I already packed it_. Dean rolled out of bed and stood on the other side of the bed, attempting to keep some space between him and the intruder. He glanced around the room, looking for his duffle with his gun. He groaned, it was by the door and he would have to walk past the intruder to get to it.

"Who are you?" Dean asked

"A friend of your daddy's" The man replied, still smiling. He flashed his brown eyes black at Dean. Dean stifled a gasp, demon.

"How the fuck did you get in?" Dean asked backing away as the demon walked towards him.

"Tut, tut, tut, you didn't lay your salt lines properly. Massive gap in the window you see. Daddy going so disappointed in you" The demon smirked "Well that's after he cleans your pieces up off the floor" The demon backed Dean into the wall

_Crap, Dean, crap! Just get to the duffel and holy water._ Dean slowly edged his way around the wall, attempting to get the duffle.

"You're not leaving buddy boy" The demon laughed, seeing Dean walk towards the door. He threw a punch at Dean and Dean ducked out of the way and returned his own punch, his fist connecting with the demon's jaw. But the physical excursion made Dean sway on his feet as he suddenly felt dizzy. _What the hell?_ Dean thought _Ah crap, I've barely fucking eaten. Dammit!_ The demon threw Dean against the wall and pinned him before throwing a few punches to his face. "Not going to be such a pretty boy anymore are ya?" The demon smirked

"Still gonna be prettier than you, fugly" Dean retorted, struggling against the demons hold, the demon smirked and held his hand up towards Dean. "What you gonna do? Wave me to death?" Dean snorted

"Just you watch" the demon laughed before clenching his outstretched hand into a fist. Dean screamed in pain as he felt his chest being ripped open. He felt blood dripping down his chest. "You know your Mommy died pinned to the wall like this. The boss told me" the demon taunted.

"Shut up… about my Mom… you son… of a bitch" Dean gasped out. The demon let go of him and Dean crumpled to the floor. The demon then kicked him the ribs and stomach. Dean gasped at the pain, refusing to allow the son of a bitch to hear him cry out, and tried his hardest not to pass out. Unfortunately he failed.

* * *

John pulled up into the parking lot outside their motel room. He just lost the demon he was getting ready to exorcise. The son of a bitch had just vanished. He knew he should have exorcised the demon a week ago when he first found it, the man sustained a fatal gunshot wound but walked away tipping John off to the possession, but he needed information on yellow eyes. Apparently the bastard was working for him.

John pulled out the keys to the room when he heard commotion in the room. _Damn it boys, _he thought to himself, _you better not have broken anything. Can't afford to replace it all._ He opened the door expecting to find Sam and Dean play-fighting, but instead saw the son of a bitch demon kicking his son to death.

"Get away from him you son of a bitch!" John shouted, throwing holy water over the bastard. The demon screamed in pain. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." John shouted, exorcising the demon back to hell. He shoved the possessed man's body away, knowing that he was dead and ran over to Dean. He held him in his arms and shook him slightly "Dean! Dean! Come on, wake up son, wake up." Dean moaned slightly and his eye lids fluttered. "That's it buddy. Just wake up"

Dean groggily opened his eyes. "Dad?"

"Yeah it's me son. Where's Sammy?"

"Went out" Dean gasped "Don't know where…. we had a fight…. sorry…." Dean said, struggling to hold onto consciousness. "Apparently it's... Sam now" he added with a chuckle, although it didn't come out as anything more than an incoherant mumble.

"Its ok son, its ok. I'm gonna have to take you the hospital" John replied, picking up Dean.

"No, find Sam" Dean replied

"Dean-" John started but as if on cue Sam waltzed into the room. Sam came to a stand still at the blood on the walls and Dean in their Dad's arms. "Where the hell have you been?!" John shouted but Sam never took his eyes off Dean. "I thought I told you not to leave this room except for school!"

"Dad-" Dean said in his best warning voice, but it was barely more than a whisper. He didn't want anymore fights.

"Help me get your brother into the car, we're going to the hospital" Sam nodded and ran to the car, opening the back seat so they could lie Dean down.

"Sam you sit in the back with Dean, keep a check on his pulse and breathing." John instructed laying a yet again unconscious Dean down putting his head on Sam's lap.

"Y-yes s-sir" Sam stuttered. _How the hell had the day got to this?_

* * *

10 minutes down the road Sam shouted to his Dad "Dad, he's struggling to breath. Hurry up!"

"We're about 2 minutes away. Hang on, Dean!" John shouted, willing the Impala to go faster. He already had the gas pedal pushed down to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hello! I apologise for any mistakes about how hospitals work in the US... I kinda based it on how it works in the UK (not that I know too much about what happens in hospitals here fortunately). I know people in the US have to fill out insurance forms but that is the extent of my knowledge :). Also ICU means Intensive Care Unit, just in case someone didn't know :) I would like to thank you for the support on this story, the follows, favorites and review really help :) Please continue to review :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own a single piece of Supernatural... darn... :)**

When they reached the hospital, John jumped out of the car and carefully lifted Dean out, trying to ignore his grunts of pain. Sam ran ahead of them shouting for help. Immediately the nursing staff ran towards them, taking Dean off John's hands and wheeling him into the trauma room. John attempted to follow but was stopped by a 5'4" nurse.

"Excuse me sir, you can't go in there" He nurse said in an even tone

"He's my son!" John shouted back

"I'm sorry sir but we need enough room for the doctor's to look after him. Could you please fill out these forms at tell us what happened" The nurse said patiently. She hated days like this when a boy would be taken into the trauma room and the family would be left helpless "Can you tell me his name sir?" She asked

"Dean" who she assumed was a brother answered taking the forms off her "Dean Winchester. He was attacked by a wolf or something. We weren't there. Sorry."

"That's ok, just fill out the forms and we'll look after Dean, Mr Winchester. He's in good hands" The nurse said before turning away and heading into the trauma room

"Dad, come on, let's sit down. We have forms to fill out and we can't help Dean at the moment" Sam said before dragging his dad to a chair in the waiting room. Sam sat patiently beside his dad before sighing and attempting to fill out the forms himself.

"Why did you give them his real name?" John asked Sam under his breath.

"Well we've been living here for about 4 months so someone in here is could recognise him. If we give them a fake name then they'll become really suspicious and Dean won't get the best help" Sam shrugged and turned back to the forms.

"Right, yeah, good job Sam." John said, giving a small smile and patting Sam on the shoulder. At least one of them had managed to keep their brain in function.

"Ok, done" Sam said handing his dad the forms

"Where do I need to sign?" John asked

"Umm, I've already forged it. Sorry." Sam replied sheepishly

"How the hell did you learn to fake my signature?"

"School form, when you weren't here" Sam replied bluntly. Now was not the time for an argument. John nodded his head, and looked at his lap, ashamed at yet another way he had failed his boys.

"Excuse me, Mr Winchester?" A nurse called out

"What? Is he ok?"

"He's going into the OR so we can sort out some internal bleeding in his stomach area. He's lost a lot of blood so we have to give him a blood transfusion. He also has 2 broken ribs which lead to a small puncture in the lung. It's small enough so we don't have to operate and he is responding well with the oxygen. He also dislocated his shoulder and he need's stitches for his chest wounds. He also has slight concussion and low blood sugar. Has your son been skipping meals recently?"

"I-I don't know. I was on a business trip yesterday and only just got back. I gave them enough money to eat" John replied. Admittedly he had been gone for 2 weeks but the nurse didn't need to know that.

"I went out last night before dinner and had dinner around a friend's house so I don't know either." Sam replied "He probably forgot to eat, he usually does unless someone places food in front of him" Sam lied.

"What friend was this?" The nurse asked.

_Great now they think Dad's neglecting and abusing us_, Sam thought. "Cliff Green. It was his birthday yesterday and we went out to the movies" Sam replied

"Ok, thank you. Someone will come and get you once Dean is out of the OR" the nurse replied, before walking away.

* * *

It had been a tense 5 hours before the nurse came to bring them to Dean's room in ICU. Sam and John hadn't spoken to each other and they both had spent the whole time pacing and occasionally John would ask the nursing staff (sometimes even shout) for information about his son. They solemnly walked to Dean's room, the nurse not having informed them on Dean's condition. They met by a Doctor who stood outside the room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Gilbert. Your son's doctor. As you can see, we have Dean in the paediatric ICU. I apologise for the wait for you to be informed about your son's condition but precautions had to be taken" John nodded his head, knowing they meant checking Sam's story out as well as looking for signs of neglect and abuse. Fortunately Dean hadn't been on a hunt for a few weeks so there were no scars or bruises that covered him. John still had no idea how neither the boys had any scars on them, but was grateful although slightly enranged at the fact some thought that he could purposely hurt his sons.

"How is he?" Sam whispered, peering through the window.

"He's doing really well. We think his lung will repair on its own; we have mended his ribs and stitched up his chest. We'll keep an eye on his concussion, although it is very mild. We gave him a blood transfusion for the loss of blood. And we stopped the internal bleeding quickly so there should be no lasting effects from that. You say it was an animal that did this?"

"I think so. The damn thing had scarpered by the time I got there. Dean mumbled something about a wolf or something when I found him" John lied

"Ok, I'll inform the authorities about a possible dangerous wolf on the loose. Well Dean's heavy sedated now but you can stay in there with him. Perhaps alternative arrangements should be made for your other son?"

"No, I'm staying with Dean" Sam snapped back

"Ok, well, try not to disturb Dean. He's needs lots of rest" Doctor Gilbert replied. Both John and Sam nodded and walked into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hello. This is the final chapter. It's really long, but I found no natural breaking point in my own opinion. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. I hope I don't finish the story to make it feel rushed or disappointing, but I always planned it to be a short story. Anyhoo... please continue to review. I love to know what you are thinking! :) **

**Guest I couldn't reply by email as I normally would because obviously you reviewed as a guest. I would like to say thanks to the review. To the question about them using their real names, I figured John would use their real names occasionally (like in Season 4, After School Special Episode). And in the hospital Sam said their real names otherwise the police would become involved and then CPS and a whole mess of problems would evolve. I think I explained the rest in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural, to my greatest disappointment.**

Dean opened his eyes slowly, squinting against the bright lights. He felt someone squeeze his hand so he turned his head in that direction.

"Hey Dean" John whispered

"Where's Sam?" Dean croaked. John thrust a glass of water and a straw underneath him and Dean willingly took a sip. _Damn my throat is dry_.

"He's right over there" John pointed to the back wall "He's completely fine. He's asleep at the moment" John continued sensing Dean's worry

Dean sighed with relief. "Where are we?" Dean asked

"Hospital. The demon knocked you about pretty good. You've been asleep for about a day. You're in ICU at the moment"

Dean chuckled "Is that why I'm connected to pretty much every god damn object on earth?"

"Yes" John chuckled. It was just like Dean to try and lighten the mood of a bad situation.

"Why did the demon come to the motel Dad? Why did you take so long to send the son of a bitch to hell? Is there anymore coming?" Dean asked nervously. He needed to know if he had to protect Sam from anymore close threats.

"It wanted revenge on me. This demon wasn't the average demon. It had important intel about the thing that killed your mom. I found out how to trap it and I tried to get information from it- not something I'm proud of but it had to be done. That's why this hunt took so long. The trap must have broken, 'cause when I returned the son of a bitch had gone. And well, you know the rest. I don't know if there are others close by son, but I'm not planning to stick around too long to find out"

"When can we go?"

"The doctor said we can go in a few days but you aren't to do anything vigorous."

"Are we still moving to Texas?"

"No, I'm gonna drop you and Sammy off at Sioux Falls with Bobby and then go to Texas."

"It's Sam now by the way. Apparently Sammy is for babies" Dean laughed. He was glad that they were going to stay with Bobby for a while. It meant he could get fully recovered so he could look after Sam again properly.

"Ah Dean you're awake" The doctor said as he walked in "I'm Doctor Gilbert and I've been looking after you. I just need to examine you and then I'll go." He said kindly. Dean nodded his head and let the Doctor examine him.

"Well Dean, you recovering really well. It's remarkable really with the injuries that you sustained. I'm going to discharge you in a few days, but I don't want you to go playing football ok? I want you to rest for 2 weeks, and I mean proper bed rest. The only reason you should get out of bed is to go to the bathroom. I don't want to see you back here because you busted my stitching. I'm pretty proud of my handiwork here. You got it?"

"Yes sir" Dean replied. _No school? Awesome!_

"I'll be back later and I'll have one of the nursing staff get you something to eat" Doctor said before leaving.

* * *

For the next 3 days, nobody mentioned what happened with the demon or asked anymore questions. Sam and John didn't even fight. The doctor discharged Dean with a butt load of medication and they headed to Sioux Falls in a silent car ride. They arrived at Bobby's the same day.

"Hey Bobby!" Dean shouted, getting out of the car and walking over to the house.

"Hey Dean. How you feeling?" Bobby replied

"Pretty good, no demon is gonna keep me down for long" Dean replied and walked into the house, dumping himself onto the couch. Bobby didn't mind, his house was like a home to them.

"Hey Bobby!" Sam shouted, running into the house after Dean before Bobby could even say hello back.

"Bobby" John said, shaking Bobby's hand. "I need to have a talk with the boys about what happened"

"John, they only just got here. Please just leave it a couple of days. It ain't like your leaving them alone again. I'm gonna be here. And giving Dean the third degree ain't gonna help him recover"

"No I need to find out what happened so it doesn't happen again. I held it off at the hospital like you said, but I've waited long enough" John replied before walking into the house. Bobby sighed and followed John into the house. _God damn Winchester._

"Stand up Dean, you too Sam. I need a full report about what happened over the last few days before the hospital" John barked, going into commander mode. Dean jumped up off the couch and stood to attention instantly and rolled his eyes and did the same, albeit more slowly. John sighed; Dean wasn't supposed to jump up.

"Dean, full report" John commanded

"Where should I start sir?"

"Start nowhere Dean" Bobby said rolling his eyes. _Dean and Sam aren't your bloody soldiers John, there your bloody kids! _"Sit your ass back on that couch" Bobby ordered to Dean

"Start with why you let Sam go out to the movies on Friday night and ignored an order not to leave the room" John said, ignoring Bobby's comment but giving him a glare.

Dean gave a hesitant glance to Bobby, but decided it best not to ignore Dad's orders. "It was only for a few hours, and the movies were only 5 minutes down the road. We were crawling up the walls Dad, I mean sir. We were at each others throats, and it was Sam's friend's birthday. "

"Where did you get the money for the movies? I only left you enough for food" John asked

"Urgh…" Dean coughed and scratched the back of his head. Sam stared at him. He didn't believe Dean when he had said they had no money for him to go to the movies, he thought it was just an excuse for him to stay inside.

"Well?!" John shouted

"I-I used the pizza money and my lunch money. I thought it would be ok since you were coming home the next evening." Dean said, dropping his eyes to the floor. Sam was shocked. He hadn't meant for Dean to go hungry just so he could and watch a stupid film.

"Ok, then what happened?" John asked, sighing

"Sam came home after the movie and then we went to bed after I did the salt lines. Sam had breakfast and then we went to school-"

"-What about your breakfast?" John interrupted. He didn't like the sound of where this was going and by the look of it neither did Sam.

"There wasn't enough for both of us sir, and I left the bread out so it was too stale to toast"

John groaned this really wasn't going well. "Carry on"

"So we went to school and everything was fine. I gave Sam his lunch money and there were no problems at school. We came home and then Sam and I had a fight, so he left to cool off. I was cold so I got into bed to warm up and I must have fallen asleep. That was when the demon came in and, well you know the rest sir."

"What was the fight about?" John asked, more out of curiosity then anything else. Those two hardly ever fought.

"It was just a stupid fight sir"

"Then you won't mind telling me what it was about."

"We were just getting on each others nerves sir; it was over stupid stuff really. Can't even remember properly" Dean stated, trying his hardest not to get Sam into trouble for any reason. Dad would have just taken it the wrong way.

"Why were you cold? It was pretty warm in Colorado"

"I had a very cold shower sir. Heater wasn't working properly" Dean replied, deliberately not looking at Sam. Sam shifted his gaze to the ground, now he felt really guilty making Dean skip 3 meals and have a really cold shower, not that he had meant to.

"So how did the demon get in if you laid salt lines?" John asked

"The one by the window broke sir. I didn't check it before I got into bed. I'm sorry sir." Dean said, hanging his head.

"You mean to say that the reason you got hurt is because of your own carelessness and laziness?" Dean nodded his head "This is why I tell you to follow my orders exactly! See what happens when you don't?! What if Sam had been in there and got killed, huh? What if you had gotten yourself killed?"

"Calm down John, it was just a mistake" Bobby butted in, knowing that John's temper would only escalate and would leave all 3 of them upset

"No Bobby, he needs to understand what could have happened, and the danger he put himself in because of his idleness. Go to bed, Dean! I don't want to look at you right now!" John commanded and Dean ran up the stairs.

"John! The kid made a mistake, a mistake that he shouldn't even have to make. Give the boy some slack and get you ass upstairs and appolo-" Bobby started. _Damn I should have butted in earlier_

"-What do you have to say for yourself Sam? I thought I told you not to leave the room?" John continued, completely ignoring Bobby.

"Sorry sir. I was just upset and frustrated being cooped up the whole time. It won't happen again"

"Too right it won't. I'm just glad you weren't hurt. Go and unpack you things." John ordered.

Sam ran up the stair s to his and Dean's bedroom, hearing the sound of Bobby shouting at his Dad. He knocked on the bedroom door before entering. He saw Dean face down on a pillow. "Hey Dean. I'm really sorry about what I said in the motel room, by the way. I didn't mean what I said about me hating you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know" Dean muffled into the pillow "What's all the yelling about down there?"

"Oh, Bobby's yelling at Dad again for treating us like soldiers and not looking after us properly, the usual stuff. But I don't understand how the salt line was broken. I checked it whilst you were in the shower and it was fine" Sam said, and Dean turned to look at him, a confused expression on his face.

"Then why didn't you just say that in the motel room instead of us getting into a fight?" Dean asked, rolling over to face Sam.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it might show you that you don't need to follow Dad's orders all the time. But I still don't know how it could have broken"

"I thought it might have been me slamming the door as I came in when you said about the foster care stuff but I guess it wasn't that." Dean sighed. Now he really had no idea how the salt was disturbed.

"Can that really do that?" Sam asked, barely more than a whisper. He really didn't like how this was sounding.

"Well, yeah. I did it before a few years ago when I shut the door to hard and it broke the line- Sammy what's wrong" Dean asked, noticing that his little brother had now broken into tears.

"It's… all… my… fault…" Sam said, gasping between sobs

"How did you work that one out Sammy?"

"I kicked the wall and slammed the door really hard after we fought. I saw the glass in the frames shiver but I didn't think about the salt. I broke the salt line!" Sam cried "It's my fault you got hurt"

"No it's not. I should have checked the line before I got into bed. It's nobody's fault but mine." Dean said simply

"I should have just checked it as you asked though, or just told you I already had then we wouldn't have to into a stupid fight."

"Maybe, maybe not. Tensions were already high so we would have fought about something else" Dean said, comforting his baby brother.

"I promise I will always follow your orders Dean from now on"

_Yeah, right_, Dean thought, shaking his head. _And pigs will fly_. "Can we get over this chick flick moment please? I swear I'm gonna grow lady parts otherwise."

"Sure" Sam chuckled, tears now having been subdued. "I'll go tell dad about me breaking the salt line."

"Na, there's no point Sammy. It won't get me any less in trouble; it'll just get you into more. Now go away and let me get some beauty sleep" Dean replied. Sam had never felt more grateful, but felt even more remorseful that he had told Dean he hated him and didn't want to be anything like him. If anything, he wanted to be more like him

"You need to hibernate" Sam replied jokingly and dodged the pillow thrown at him.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"


End file.
